


Rose And Kanaya take a trip down Video Game Memory Lane

by spectralspices



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rosemary Fluff, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7716886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectralspices/pseuds/spectralspices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya, after they settle in their new universe, go through their computers to find the games they played in years past. They find that they had similar ideas for who to make when the games prompted them to create a character...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a birthday present for a friend, and it's also my first fic on here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose And Kanaya take a trip down Video Game Memory Lane

It was a rare thing for any of the survivors of Sburb to turn their computers on. The appeal of video games disappeared when two of them technically killed their worlds in four separate timelines. But one day, during a brutal winter in the mountains, Kanaya and Rose found themselves out of things to do. They had read to each other, read WITH each other, read poetry, wrote poetry, started a short novel before deciding that setting it in space would make the wizard/vampire romance difficult, canoodled, even dug out boardgames that they didn’t even remember buying-The closet in their living room seemed to spawn them like a fungus when they weren’t looking. It was only after all of these things were exhausted that Rose remembered where they had put their computers.

“It was...upstairs, in our room, packed in a box that Dave so lovingly labeled “shit we destroyed the world with”, correct?”  
Kanaya sighed, nodding. “I find it quite amazing that he actually alchemized a feather and inkwell for it. And his calligraphy is quite amazing.”  
“I think he learned how to do it so that he knew how to do it wrong for his comic.”  
They both laughed quietly, before heading up and rooting through the closet. They found Rose’s old Godtier robes, still utterly perfectly clean. They also found every single outfit Kanaya had made during their days playing Sburb, and under THAT considerable pile, they found the box. Kanaya pulled her laptop out first. Everyone on the meteor had, eventually, decided to combine all of their computers into single machines to make sure they would have everything in one place-Their files for the game, their personal stuff, their games. It was the games that drew the couple’s attention.

“What’s...that one?” Rose said, pointing to an icon that had a title that was ridiculously.long.  
“A game Sollux made me try, just after I started talking to you, actually.” Kanaya smiled, before frowning a little. Happy memories happening during shitty times can be odd.  
“What happens in it? Because I’m sure the entirety of a walkthrough is contained within that name.”  
“Well...You play as a troll in a post apocalyptic world where the atmosphere has become so filled with particles that anyone may walk around in the sunlight. It takes place 93 sweeps after an apocalyptic event, and there’s a lot of talking and fighting. You could even customize your own character!”  
“Sounds familiar to me...Let’s see who you made.”  
A green blush appeared on Kanaya’s cheeks, accompanied by a nervous giggle. “Oh, no, that isn’t necessary, my love.”  
Rose quirked an eyebrow, chuckling with a sense of mischief. “Really now? Because I think that it is.” She double clicked the icon, starting the game.  
Kanaya mumbled something about being “Very young” as Rose went through the familiar menus of Fallout: New Vegas. She clicked on the first character in the Load menu.

Rosela londhe  
A troll with blood the colour of Rose’s own preferred text colour, wearing a long lavender dress inlaid with black stripes, wielding two wands. Standing in the middle of the wasteland, level three.  
“...Kanaya.”  
“Rose, I was a hormonal teenager who had a massive crush on someone for whom I had no frame of reference for.”  
“Kanaya.”  
“And honestly, I think she turned out okay! I simply attempted to render you as a troll, because I knew no alternative-”  
“Kanaya.”  
“I STARTED MAKING HER AS A JOKE AND IT WENT TOO FAR AND I GOT ATTACHED.” She shouted suddenly, entire face bright green.  
“I love you so much.”  
Kanaya sighed, leaning on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “...I love you too.”  
They played the game for a while, which amounted to the character that Kanaya had spent more time crafting than playing dying in various situations. At one point, a death sent the character’s body twisting through a wall, leaving them both laughing until their guts hurt.

One the laughter slowed, they spent a time cuddling while watching Youtube videos. Rose stood, stretching slowly.  
“I feel a need for some tea. Would you like a cup?”  
“Of course. You know how I like it.”  
“Of course, beloved.”  
Kanaya smiled as the love of her life left the room. Soon after, curiosity struck her. What sort of game did Rose have on HER computer? She grabbed the laptop from the box, booting it up. A game called “Skyrim” caught her attention. The logo design was similar to-Well, if the time was taken to write the entire thing out, this story would never end. But it was similar to That Other Game. She listened to the sounds of odd chanting come through the laptops speakers, along with a strange drumline that increased in speed and volume-At least it did, until Rose burst through the door of their bedroom, face red and chest heaving.  
“DO NOT PLAY THAT.”  
Sensing an opportunity for some good hearted revenge, Kanaya clicked Continue on-

Kandance Maryam? 

A dark skinned woman with an angular, beautiful face and well groomed hair. Her eyes, an emerald green. Her face, utterly perfect. She wore noble clothing and used a battleaxe.  
“Oh my, Rose. This makes that last interaction seem rather hypocritical, hm?”  
Rose groaned quietly, holding her face in her hands. “Shhhut up.”  
“And-Oh my, you seem to be in a relationship with a blonde woman specializing in wizardry.”  
Rose groaned again, remembering looking desperately for mods to alter characters in game so that she could make a character that was basically her to marry as Kanaya.  
Kanaya simply giggled a little, placing the laptop down next to her own computer. “We’re both sort of messes, aren’t we?”  
“And we always have been.” Rose said as she got down, leaning in and cuddling with her girlfriend.  
After a moment of silence, Rose spoke again.  
“We totally need to write a story about them.”  
“Oh, obviously.”  
“And maybe get Dave to draw some art for it-He’s been improving now that he’s realized that you don’t always have to be ironic with everything you create.”  
“Karkat will want to help.”  
“Let him, he’s been improving too.”  
Then, at the same time, they both whispered. “...We’re going to roleplay them later tonight, aren’t we.”  
The answer was yes.


End file.
